Kicking the Habit
by Moonspun Dragon
Summary: This is for Skyfire's contest that was issued in the 26th chapter on her story A Study in Stardom. How the scene where Jeremy buries the needle on the beach in The Devil's Foot came about. Granada. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: PLEASE READ FIRST! Yeah, for this fic, I'm taking a new format. I'm not entirely sure I am IC in case I'm not, then I apologize. This takes place when they are about to wrap up things on _The Sign of Four_. Holmes is on another set. Skyfire, if you were going to do this scene, sorry. Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Note**: This is for the Skyfire promt. The entry is found on the, currently, last chapter of _A Study in Stardom_. It takes place before _The Devil's Foot_. Basically, it's kind of how I think the scene where Jeremy buries the hypodermic in the sand came about. :)

Chapter 1

"Uh, Jeremy, a word?"

Jeremy Brett looked up from his copy of _The Complete Sherlock Holmes Vol. 1 _and saw Watson approaching. He raised an eyebrow at the older man's pace. "What is it, Watson? Is something wrong?"

Watson plopped down next to him and said, "I saw the survey results for the show. It showed that children from eight to twelve years- of- age are watching it for educational purposes."

Amazement mixed with shock in Jeremy's expressive eyes. "Children?" his tone was daze

d. "Children actually watch the show?"

"Yes. For that reason I wanted to talk to you about Holmes's use of drugs."

Jeremy nodded knowingly. "I understand completely. You would like me to get rid of the drugs."

Watson's relief showed in his voice. "Right. I know I weaned Holmes off gradually, but would greatly appreciate it if he got off sooner."

Jeremy held out his hand. "May I see the results?"

Watson wordlessly handed over the printed white sheet he had been carrying. When he read the statistics, Jeremy raised his head. His mouth was open slightly, his deep green eyes were wide, and his face had gone white.

Edward Hardwicke had been walking past, but stopped when he caught Jeremy's expression. "Watson, what's wrong with Jeremy?"

Jeremy handed the paper to Edward in response. As he did so, Watson saw a more thoughtful expression replace the shock and awe reaction earlier.

When Edward saw the numbers, he raised his eyebrows. He looked up from the paper, at Watson and Jeremy, then back down. Jeremy watched his friend, amused. "Watson and I were planning to get rid of Holmes's... usage. What do you think, Edward?"

"Of, course," he looked up from the paper agian and noticed something in Jeremy's eyes and slightly narrowed his own. "Do I want to know how you are going to convince Holmes to quit quickly?"

A slow grin that, Watson had to admit, was slightly sinister stole over his face. "He would have to do anything according to the script."

"He could always complain," Edward pointed out.

Jeremy's eyes fixed on Watson's. "Do you know if Holmes has seen this yet?"

"No, not yet."

Jeremy's grin grew more sinister. "Excellent," he turned back to Edward, "He wouldn't complain if he saw the results." Jeremy looked at Watson for confirmation.

"He does care about the children even though he doesn't really show it," Watson agreed, slowly.

With that statement made, the actor stood and made a beeline to where the director was arguing about the script with the producers. Watson and Edward shared a glance that said, _There__ he goes again._

"I hope it won't be like last time," Watson said, thinking about the last "fast- number", as the Americans put it, Jeremy pulled on Holmes.

Edward nodded. "Holmes certainly didn't like it."

They turned back to the not- really- argument, but not really heated discussion. Watson and Edward were too far away to make out the words, but they heard the voices.

At first, the discussion had seemed to be going fine between the director and one of his star actors, but as Jeremy was presenting whatever idea he had, the director started shaking his head and gesturing at another man, who was sitting nearby. Watson recognized him as the next director for _The Devil's Foot, _Ken Hannam.

Jeremy turned to him and started to talk again, but the next director turned his head to June and Micheal and asked something. There was a pause as June and Micheal looked at each other briefly before shaking their heads. Jeremy opened his mouth, undoubtedly to protest, but Ken raised his hands and said started to explain something, quietly. Whatever he was explaining, made Jeremy close his mouth and blink once. Edward and Watson exchanged a slightly concerned look.

Edward was about to go to them, but Watson, who had anticipated Edward's intention, grabbed his sleeve and said, "Not yet. Jeremy's not done yet."

And indeed he wasn't. After thinking something over, Jeremy handed the paper to the directors and said something. It was, apparently, a compromise. This seemed to appease everyone and they nodded. A triumphant smirk spread on Jeremy's lips as he made his way back to Edward and Watson.

Watson stood as he approached. "What was that all about?"

Jeremy's smirk became a grin. "The acceptance of my plan."

Watson and Edward looked at each other skeptically, then back at Jeremy, who sat in the chair he had vacated earlier.

"What is your plan?" Edward promted.

"Basically, Holmes buries the needle," Jeremy said, his voice dripping with satisfaction. Then he sobered and said, "If I can get permission from the Doyle estate, that is," he said this with an apologetic glance at Watson, who just shrugged it off.

"And if you don't get their permission?" Edward asked.

Jeremy sighed. "Then the needle will stay unburied."

End of Chapter 1

A/N: As I said above there may be a few inconsistencies. I have no knowledge about how these things come about. I apologize for the choppiness during the "bartering." It just, kinda came out like that. I couldn't find a spot to put where they are and where Holmes is in the story so obviously I had to put it in my beginning author's note. I hope you enjoyed. :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter takes place roughly a week from when the first chapter ends. They are about to rehearse for _The Devil's Foot_. This features Holmes and Jeremy. Watson and Edward are elsewhere. :D Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 2

"Brett!"

Jeremy smiled when he heard that very familiar voice filled with irritation. He looked up from his script, stood, placed the script on the seat of the chair, and moved to where Holmes was standing.

"You called?" Jeremy drawled, when he was standing in front of Holmes.

Holmes glared at Jeremy and plopped the script for _The Devil's Foot _on the table they were standing next to. "You didn't tell me about the sudden script change."

"The reason being the script changed suddenly," Jeremy countered.

Holmes narrowed his eyes. Jeremy held his gaze steadily. They were very similar, Holmes and Jeremy, but there were differences. Jeremy had cut his dark brown hair pretty short, was a half centimeter shorter than Holmes, had emerald green eyes, and looked a tiny bit older than Holmes, if one looked closely enough. Holmes, on the other hand, had longish black hair that was always slicked back, and his eyes were an unusual, sharp grey color. Their tempers when provoked, however, were very similar.

"You changed the story. Why?"

Because of this," Jeremy handed Holmes the results from the survey. As Holmes glanced over it, Jeremy explained, "We had to do something about the illegal drugs you had been," here he raised an eyebrow questioningly at Holmes, "using rather too freely since children are watching."

Holmes raised his head and said, skeptically, "So you've decided to dig a hole, bury the hypodermic, on a beach where anyone could get hurt?"

"At least its made clear that you quit," Jeremy responded.

"Jeremy, I am not digging a hole on a beach, even if it is a simulated one," Holmes objected.

Jeremy just shrugged. "You don't have to. I am perfectly capable of doing it."

Holmes hesitated. "You've got the permission?"

"Of course," Jeremy grinned and glanced at the nearby director, who was talking with the scriptwriter, and the producers, Micheal Cox and June Wyndham Davies, nearby. "They wouldn't have written it otherwise."

"Fine, I'll let you do it," Holmes said, reluctantly.

Jeremy chuckled. "Don't sound so cheerful," his smile dropped as he asked, "Just for curiosity's sake, how did you know it was me?"

"You know my methods," Holmes said, picking up his script. Jeremy's lips tightened slightly against his teeth. Yes, he knew Holmes's methods only too well. "And," Holmes continued, amusement lighting his eyes, "add the fact that you have done this before, had neglected to inform me, and had the crew do so as well, until the day we started filming."

"It was a while ago, Holmes, I thought you would have forgotten."

The expression on Holmes' face was akin to the one intelligent birds of prey use when looking down on the other inferior animals. "I hardly ever forget."

Jeremy put his fist up to his mouth and fake coughed. "Penguin."

At Holmes's glare, Jeremy grinned and went back to his chair.

* * *

From a distance, Edward and Watson heard Holmes' irritated call for Jeremy. When they heard this, Edward looked at Watson and asked, "Think Jeremy heard that?"

Watson nodded. "I think those in the neighbouring studio heard."

They watched the exchange between the two, slightly tense, but were pleasantly surprised when the conversation ended on friendly terms. Well, friendly for Jeremy and Holmes. They let out a breath of relief.

"That was close," Watson muttered.

Edward agreed. Yes, he could remember a time or two when arguments had started between them and had ended in a literal physical fight.

"I wonder why those two rarely get along. Is it because they have conflicting interests?" he remarked to Watson one day, after one such fight.

Watson had looked at him. "It's not because they have conflicting interests. It's because they are so much alike."

Edward thought about that for the rest of the day. Yes, Jeremy and Holmes were much alike, that is probably one of the main reasons why the show has done so well.

End

A/N: I think I have decided to end the story here. I may expand this later, but for now, I think it is enough. Yeah, Holmes wears colored contacts. :D I think I feel another plot bunny and I have three or four plot bunnies idling on the back burner. *shakes head* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. :D


End file.
